In the field of connectors, in particular cable connectors, it is known to use a cable clamp, clamping the cable to the connector housing, for strain relief. Generally, the cable clamp is screwed to the housing. This requires screws, thus additional separate parts, and the screwing complicates assembly of the connector.
The connector housing and/or the cable clamp generally are formed providing an opening optimized for receiving a cable of a particular outer diameter and compressibility. Such connectors are not well suited for accommodating a cable of a different diameter and/or compressibility.
If the opening for the cable is small, portions of the cable may be pinched or crushed, which affects its transmissive and/or structural properties. This is in particular the case for cables for signal transmission, especially high speed signal transmission, and for multi-wire cables. Conversely, a large cable opening may allow slipping of the cable with respect to the housing, possibly affecting or compromising connections of and/or to the cable inside the housing. Thus, connectors having a cable clamp may have limited usefulness for many purposes. As a result, stocking and/or selling various sizes and types of connector housings and/or cable clamps for suitably clamping different cables is required. This substantially increases costs.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved cable connector reducing or alleviating the above-referenced problems.